Thanks For Being My Friend
by Mie Rebus
Summary: Hal kecil yang kita lakukan, bisa sangat berarti bagi orang lain. Setting waktu; 6 tahun setelah FF "Lake". One-Shot.


**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the story and characters themself.**

 **A/N:** Setting waktu cerita ini, 6 tahun setelah "Lake". Untuk chapter 36, masih on progress.. hehehe. I hope you guys can enjoy this as much as i do! :')

* * *

 **Thanks For Being My Friend**

Sore ini cerah, dan terbilang membosankan bagi team yang gw pimpin. Team yang terdiri dari 4 orang, termasuk gw. Ga cuma bertindak sebagai team leader, tapi juga sebagai mentor bagi ketiga prajurit muda yang baru aja lulus dari akademi, dan dilantik jadi prajurit kelas akhir.

Mereka diantaranya; Captain Gaillardia, gadis ceria yang memilih jadi Holy Chandra. Perawakannya lebih kecil dibanding kawan yang lain. Punya rambut ikal pendek berwarna merah kecoklatan, dengan bola mata kehijauan. Parasnya cukup lucu, dan ga bosan dipandang. Yang kedua, Shield Miller muda penuh semangat, bernama Timrin. Pemuda berambut pirang, potongan cepak. Jangan dulu tertipu sama mata jingganya yang indah, karena dibaliknya, terisi penuh tekad membara. Tubuh berisi, dan paling besar diantara kami. Tapi masih ga lebih tinggi dari gw.

Dan yang terakhir, anggota team paling pendiam, ga banyak bicara, kecuali dibutuhkan. Ga banyak ngasih liat emosi juga. Kalo ditanya hobi, jelas ngomong bukan salah satunya. Beda banget ama tabiat kebanyakan Berserker, yang biasanya suka keras dalam bicara, dan terlampau eksplosif. Dagonet. Sikapnya selalu paling serius, agak kaku dan susah diajak bercanda. Hal ini yang bikin Timrin dan Gaillardia, kerap menggoda. Melakukan berbagai hal iseng, untuk sekedar bikin dia luluh. Tapi sampe sejauh ini, usaha tersebut masih nihil.

Kami bertugas dalam misi menjaga Dataran Tinggi Bellato, di sektor Anacade. Karena ga ada kegiatan, selain liat pemandangan, yaudah, memutuskan untuk duduk-duduk sambil makan perbekalan. Gail hobi banget masak, dan seringkali masak berlebihan. Makanya, daripada ga kemakan, suka dibawa buat dibagi rata ke semua anggota team.

Gw dan Timrin, udah pasti ngerasa beruntung ada Gaillardia dalam team. Secara, ga perlu khawatir perut keroncongan. Sedangkan Dagonet, gw tau, bukannya ga ngerasa hal yang sama, tapi kadang, dia suka jengkel kalo kita makan pada saat ga tepat. Kaya sekarang, ini lagi misi, bukan piknik. Hahaha. Dia ga suka santai-santai pas harusnya serius.

"Dagonet, ayo sini duduk. Nanti ga kebagian, lho." Ajak satu-satunya perempuan diantara kami, pas liat Dagonet masih berdiri, menatap heran.

"Mungkin, dia ga laper." Samber Timrin, sambil mengambil sepotong roti lapis isi daging.

"… Masa? Kita bahkan belum makan siang. Ughh, apalagi gw, belum sempet sarapan." Balas Gaillardia, tangan kanannya, ngusap-ngusap perut sendiri.

Masih belum ada kata keluar dari mulut Dagonet. Barangkali, ngerasa ga perlu nanggepin perkataan ga penting.

Sedari tadi, gw cuma memperhatikan, sekarang mulai angkat bicara, "Dag, sini. Toh, hari ini ga ada aktifitas apapun dari Corite, ataupun Accretia." Tukas gw ringan. Dibales tatapan mata ga terima, dari mata kelabu si Berserker muda. "… Bersantailah, itu perintah." Dibilang begitu, barulah dengan terpaksa, dia duduk juga.

Deuh, punya anak didik, kok gini-gini amat ya. Untung, biarpun sikapnya begitu -suka ngerasa ga sepaham ama gw-, dia tetep bersedia dengerin perkataan pemimpin team.

"Wuaaaah, emang deh, masakan lu yang paling paten! Enak banget, Gail!" Seru Timrin, masih ngunyah roti isi buatan Gaillardia. "Gw mau deh, nikah sama lu. Biar keluarga kita ga kelaperan."

"Lu selalu bilang hal yang sama, pas makan masakan gw. Sebenernya, lu serius ga sih, ngucapin itu?" Gerutu Gail, dengan suara jernih.

Satu gigitan yang dilakukan deretan gigi dalam mulut gw, udah lebih dari cukup untuk bukti. Wauw.. Emang bener. Enak banget. Masakan Gail ga pernah berhenti bikin tercengang.

"Serius lah! Lu aja yang ga pernah serius nanggepin!"

"Ya elu ngomong begitu, tapi enteng banget. Kan jadi ga meyakinkan." Lagi-lagi, Holy Chandra berambut merah kecoklatan, ngomel. "Lagian, emangnya lu siap jadi kepala keluarga? Ntar kalo punya anak, sanggup ngurusnya?"

"Ngurus anak, bukannya tugas istri, ya?" Alih-alih jawab, Timrin malah balik nanya.

"Enggalah! Suami jangan cuma mau enak bikinnya doang, dong!" Seru Gail.

"Ahh, gw ga begitu pandai berurusan ama anak-anak." Kembali, Timrin berujar, seraya ngangkat bahu.

"… Harusnya lu belajar. Lebih banyak berinteraksi ama anak kecil."

Dalam tiap kunyahan roti di mulut, gw dengerin percakapan mereka dengan seksama. Dan mengeluh dalam hati, " _Etdah, anak muda jaman sekarang.._ "

Dagonet geleng-geleng. Nyoba untuk ga denger, tapi ga bisa. Karena obrolan Gail dan Timrin, cukup jelas kedengeran.

"Ngomong-ngomong, boleh saya tanya sesuatu, Major?" Abis ngingetin kawan Shield Miller berambut pirang, Gail beralih ke gw.

Selepas menelan makanan di mulut, gw berkata, "Boleh."

"Kira-kira, berapa usia anda?" Tanya Gail.

"Hmm, saya 28 tahun.." Entah kenapa, gw ngerasa bakal ada yang ga beres. "… Kenapa?" Lalu, kembali menggigit potongan roti isi yang nikmat.

"Apa ga ada rencana nikah?" HEEEGH! Pertanyaan itu, senjata ampuh buat gw tersedak.

"Oh ya, kakak saya aja, nikah pas umur 22 lho, Major." Timpal Timrin, memperkeruh suasana. Ugh. "Emang anda ga pengen, punya pendamping, punya keluarga? Ntar bisa ketuaan, pas punya anak pertama."

" _A.. Anak-anak ini, bener-bener luar biasa.._ " Gw ambil minum dulu, untuk mengatasi tersedak, sebelum mulai ngomong. Perasaan, baru kali ini, anak didik ngasih nasihat beginian ke pimpinan team, secara blak-blakan. "Ehem.. siapa sih, diantara kita yang ga pengen nikah? Tentu mau lah. Cuma calonnya, belum ada." Sebisa mungkin, wibawa gw sebagai pimpinan, ga boleh ilang di depan anggota team! Faak!

"Major, apa anda pernah mengalami interaksi yang sangat berarti dengan anak-anak?" Gail kembali bertanya, masih penasaran. "Bukan berarti anak sendiri lho ya. Saya tau, anda belum menikah." Di-diungkit lagi

Mulut gw, bergerak perlahan, belum berhenti dari kunyah-kunyah asoy. Bola mata ungu menatap hijau rerumputan, dan berpikir, mencerna pertanyaan Gaillardia. "Pernah sih. Ini cerita yang sangat menyedihkan, bagi saya. Hati saya bener-bener ancur, dan selalu nangis tiap harus inget-inget lagi. Tapi, ini bener terjadi."

Ketiga anak didik gw, mulai beralih. Tertuju, dan diam, pertanda pengen tau lebih jauh. Jadi, gw mulai menggali lagi ingatan itu.

"Ga pernah kebayang, kalo jadi prajurit, bisa bikin saya punya penggemar. Cuma satu sih, tapi tetep aja penggemar. Dan dia adalah penggemar yang ga akan pernah saya lupakan seumur hidup. Jadi suatu hari, saya dapet pesan teks dari seorang pria, yang punya anak lelaki berumur 7 tahun. Si anak lelaki ini bernama Jold, dia mengidap sakit keras akibat kanker ganas. Dan dia sangat sakit, sampe dia sendiri sadar, kalo kondisinya lagi kritis.."

"… Si Pria, dalam pesan teksnya, bertanya. Apa saya bisa menyempatkan sedikit waktu untuk menjenguk putranya. Dia bilang, Jold mulai mengagumi saya sejak Festival Olahraga Federasi ke-23. Dan mulai timbul secercah semangat, di tengah kesehatannya yang makin terkikis. Kata sang Ayah, sesekali, Jold memperhatikan saya dari jauh. Atau, saat saya mondar-mandir ruang perawatan. Tapi, dia ga pernah berani untuk menyapa, karena takut ganggu.."

"… Jadi Sang Ayah, minta saya untuk menjenguk anaknya, sekedar bicara, dan bilang betapa dia udah jadi anak baik selama ini. Waktu itu, saya ga langsung menyanggupi. Soalnya, jadwal kerja yang ga pasti, dan kesibukan segudang misi di Satuan Tugas Gabungan, bikin saya kalang kabut. Waktu berlalu, dan kesibukan hampir bikin saya lupa akan hal itu. Terkutuklah saya, kalo sampe bener-bener lupa. Maka, saya kasih kabar ke sang Ayah, kalo besok malam saya akan datang menjenguk Jold. Kalo nunggu waktu senggang, bisa-bisa, ga bakal terlaksana."

"… Besok malamnya, saya menepati janji. Datang bawa sekeranjang buah-buahan segar, buat bingkisan. Saya melangkah masuk ke kamar tempat dia dirawat. Kedua orangtuanya, hadir disana. Dan saya menyapa, 'Hallo! Hai, Jold! Apa kabar?'"

"… Dia agak kaget, dan sempet bengong, tapi kemudian bilang, 'Apa itu bener-bener kamu, Kakak Lake?'"

"… 'Iya dong! Siapa lagi?!' Jawab saya.."

"… Saya berbincang sebentar dengan anak itu, sekitar setengah jam, mungkin lebih. Kemudian, dia bertanya, 'Kakak Lake, apa kakak mau jadi temenku?'"

"… Pertanyaan polos dari mulut anak itu, menggetarkan hati saya, 'Mau banget dong! Kita akan selalu bertemen..'"

"… 'Aku seneng, kakak Lake jadi temenku.' Anak itu tersenyum, lebar dan keliatan seneng banget. Lalu, waktu jenguk untuk hari itu, udah abis. Karena saya juga datengnya agak telat. Jadi, terpaksa harus pamit.."

"… 'Aku harus pamit untuk sekarang. Lain kali, aku pasti bakal jenguk kamu lagi.' Kata saya.."

"… Kejadian selanjutnya, bener-bener bikin hati saya buyar. Sambil meletakkan tangan kanan di pelipis, gestur hormat pada saya, dia bilang dengan nada riang, 'Terima kasih udah datang jenguk aku, Kakak Lake. Kakak temenku, kakak buat aku bahagia..'"

"... Saya ga kuasa untuk ga ikut bahagia, dan membalas hormatnya, 'Sama-sama, kawan kecil.'"

"… Sesampainya di Mesh, saya ga melakukan banyak kegiatan, selain bersih-bersih diri, dan langsung tidur, soalnya emang udah cape luar biasa. Pagi harinya, Log saya berbunyi. Pertanda peringatan ada pesan belum terbaca. Ada 3 pesan. 1 dari Rokai, 2 dari Ayah Jold. Pesan dari Rokai, yang bikin saya tau, kalo ternyata dialah yang memberi kode log saya pada sang Ayah. Dan juga kalo ternyata kondisi Jold sangat, sangat parah pas saya berkunjung itu. Pihak medis memanggil kedua orangtuanya, karena udah ga yakin seberapa lama anak itu bisa bertahan.."

"… Sedangkan, pesan dari Ayah Jold, bakal selalu membekas di ingatan. 'Terima kasih, terima kasih banyak. Sepulangnya anda, dia bersorak gembira; _Kakak Lake dateng buat jenguk aku! Dia temenku!_ Ga lama kemudian, dia menutup matanya, dan pergi ke tempat yang lebih baik.' Itu yang pertama.."

"… Dan pesan kedua, mengiris hati saya, lebih dalam lagi; 'Sudah _berbulan-bulan,_ kami belum pernah melihatnya tersenyum lagi _._ Hari ini, dia tersenyum, sebelum menghembuskan nafas terakhir. Itu adalah satu berkah yang sangat luar biasa bagi kami. Terima Kasih, Major Lake.' Saya langsung sadar, segala perkataan, dan tindakan yang saya anggap kecil, _bisa_ berarti sangat besar bagi orang lain. Bahkan, sampe kaya gini. Bayangin aja, kalo hari itu, saya lupa untuk jenguk. Penyesalan akan menghantui saya lebih buruk."

Dan usailah cerita pendek memilukan itu. Mata gw tertutup, berusaha menahan air mata yang udah mau keluar. Gw narik napas sedalam mungkin, terus menghembuskannya, biar ga nangis depan anak buah. Mau dikata apa nanti, kalo mereka liat gw nangis?

Perlahan, gw buka mata, untuk liat reaksi mereka. Yah, mungkin cerita itu, biasa aja bagi ketiga prajurit muda ini. Huff, Yaudahlah. Tiap orang kan beda-beda.

Tapi..

"Hiks, hiks, hiks.." Suara isakan, dan narik ingus, bikin gw terhenyak. Gw ngangkat muka, liat air mata membasahi sekujur muka Timrin dan Gaillardia. "HUUWAAAAA… AA.. A" Dan kompak, nangis barengan.

"Kenapaaa, Major!? Hiks.. Kenapa anda tega, hiks.. cerita hal sesedih itu ke kamiii!?" Tanya Gail, di sela isak tangis.

Haaah!? Kan dia sendiri, yang nanya!

"Ha-harusnya, ehk.. anda kasih tau dulu, kalo kita… BUTUH BANYAK TISUUU!" Sekarang, giliran Timrin merengek.

"E-eh.. Udah, udah, kalian udah gede! Udah jadi tentara! Ini lagi, Shield Miller, tapi nangisnya paling kejer!" Akhirnya, gw mulai panik, dan ga tau mesti gimana. "Ayolah! Seengganya contoh tuh, Dagonet."

Yang dimaksud, masih duduk dalam posisi tegap. Tapi… pelan-pelan, mulai berbaring, dan menitikkan air mata banyak banget. Membasahi permadani rumput. " _A-ampe Dagonet pun…!?_ "

Aduuuh.. padahal, ga ada niat nangisin anak orang. Satu team nangis begini.. bikin susah leadernya. Ugh.

 **.::End::.**

####

" _Then i realize, every small thing I say, every small thing I do CAN be extremely huge to others._ " - _Lake_


End file.
